Sept Péchés Mortels
by Goddess of Hate
Summary: The D family sins too. /a series of drabbles. Each chapter is focused on one sin and one D.
1. Pride

**Chapter**: 긍지 (Pride)

**Author**: Goddess of Hate

**Word count: **192

**Author's notes: **This is the first of seven drabble-like bits. Each one is one of the seven deadly sins, and each one features one of the D's. It goes in no particular order. This one is 'pride.' None will be more than 200 words. The characters for the chapter titles are Korean. Each one translates into the sin the chapter is based on. Korean characters are very beautiful, and the look of them just sort of fits. At least, I think so.

I picked Sofu D for this one because he's always struck me as a very vain character. He just seems to have that aura of arrogance emanating from him. I know some people will probably wonder why I didn't choose Papa D, but Sofu just fit too well. Sorry, Papa D fans/haters! He'll have a chapter later, I promise.

__________-__________-___________-__________-_________

_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?_

Long purple nails ran through his short hair. Sofu D smiled benevolently into the mirror. His radiant face shone back at him.

He was going out tonight, to socialize with some rich clients of his. And like always, he would let his looks do the talking. None of the stupid humans present would be able to comprehend his logic, so he'd merely smile his enchanting smile and watch every woman in the room turn green with envy at his beauty.

Sofu picked up a small green perfume bottle and pressed down on the top. The soft cloud of lily-of-the-valley that engulfed him matched his soft skin wonderfully, he thought to himself.

A small frown graced his lips. No one would be able to take their eyes off of him tonight, but that was as bad as it was good. He could say the meaning of life to those foolish humans, and no one would listen. But alas, glory always came with a price, right?

_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?_

A smirk.

"You are, of course."


	2. Gluttony

**Chapter: **폭식 (Gluttony)

**Author:** Goddess of Hate

**Word Count**: 151

**Author's Notes**: Ah, another chapter. This one is gluttony, starring D. Why him? Because I think he's probably the most gluttonous person in the D family. Probably Sofu is just as bad, but I think D might be the one who's most out-of-control when it comes to food.

________-__________-________-_______________-

_Ah._

As a child, the taste of sugar was bliss on his tongue.

D's small eyes shut in rapture. Yes, this how it felt to be whole. His desperate little fingers snatched up another cookie, and another. He felt his control slipping away.

In the front of the store, Sofu was making a deal with a customer. D could vaguely hear his voice through a saccharine haze. When he came into the kitchen he would be furious, but D couldn't bring himself to care. He kept shoving sweet after sweet into his mouth. Inside of him, something painful seemed to melt away.

And now, as an adult, the sugar was a drug. D's shaking hands brought the chocolate covered strawberry to his lips. He shouldn't, and he knew it. But oh, GODS! He was powerless. The treat was gone before he could think further on the matter.

_Yes. __**This**__ is absolution._

____-_____________-______-_____________


	3. Lust

**Chapter**: 정욕 (Lust)

**Author**: Goddess of Hate

**Word count**: 174

**Author's notes**: This is a bit of a risky chapter. I honestly don't feel it deserves to be rated M, because there isn't any actual sex, just implications. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but consider this my little warning to you. If you hate sexual references, you should probably skip this chapter.

I chose Papa D for this chapter because I think he probably does have a very lustful side. He just strikes me as the sort of person who would use sex as a bargaining chip.

______-_______-__________-______________

_A smirk and a sashay, and he's got them in right where he wants them._

His research is expensive, but Doctor D has a meal ticket.

He's smart. He knows that when he puts on the right stocking and the right cheongsam, people stop and stare. He can swing his hips and they start drooling. He can bat his eyelashes, and the rest is history.

Doctor D couldn't have gotten where he was without credentials if he'd been born ugly. So he flaunts what he has. Clothes that reveal a little too much skin, are just a little too tight, are just a little too suggestive. Hair that is washed every day and let down for display. Foods that send just the right message.

He's been doing it for so long that he can't remember whether he's doing it for funding or whether he just loves the attention. Cause he does love those looks.

And maybe, sometimes, there's a warm spot next to him in bed when he wakes up.

But he'll never tell.

_______-___________-______________-

**Interesting end note: **I had another line planned for the end, but it's not exactly PG-13. I can't resist putting it here, but it's the censored voice.

'_A gentleman never F---- and tells.'_


	4. Envy

**Chapter: **선망 (Envy)

**Author: **Goddess of Hate

**Word count: **143

**Author's notes: **Another week, another chapter. This one is one of the most interesting sins to me. Murder seems to often be driven by blinding jealousy, which makes it a sin that is as destructive to others as to self. It's also probably one of the deadly sins people feel most often.

-----_---------_----------_--------_--------_------------_------_----------

When they stand side by side by side, no human can tell the difference.

But D can. And he hates it.

Sofu and doctor D have that glowing perfection about them. They walk through the human world, immune to the turmoil around them. They are complete beings, nothing like those foolish monkeys D calls 'customers.' But his Father had to be selfish, he had to be a dreamer, he had to have a half-breed.

It's not fair.

What wouldn't D do to be like them? Nothing. He wants to be like his Father and Grandfather so badly that it hurts him. It sets his teeth on edge; it haunts his nightmares. What gives his ancestors the right to be living deities? What kept him from having that right?

When the D's stand together, who knows the difference?

D does. And he hates them.


End file.
